The present inventive subject matter relates to the systems and methods for mobile electrofishing electric field analysis and protection.
The protection and preservation of natural resources includes the management of fish and game. Fish move about lakes, rivers, streams and reservoirs for a variety of reasons, including migration, spawning, and searching for food. Water intakes divert water for drinking, irrigation, and industrial uses. The introduction of fish into intakes is generally regarded as an unwanted event, and, in some cases, is expressly prohibited by federal government mandates such as the “Endangered Species Act” and the EPA “Clean Water Act.” As the need for governing the movement and migration of fish has been recognized, means for achieving this goal have also been developed.
Furthermore, techniques of electrofishing have also been used freshwater lakes and streams and are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,111; 5,327,854; 4,672,967; 4,713,315; 5,111,379; 5,233,782; 5,270,912; 5,305,711; 5,311,694; 5,327,668; 5,341,764; 5,551,377; and 6,978,734 which are incorporated herein by reference.
The maximum transfer of energy from water to a fish occurs when the fish's electrical conductivity matches the electrical conductivity of the surrounding water. In most circumstances, a fish's body is normally more conductive than fresh water. As a result, the fish's body acts as a “voltage divider” when swimming through fresh water, and the gradient of an electrical field in the body of a fish will typically be less than the voltage gradient in the same space filled by fresh water. That is, the voltage gradient is altered in a region proximate a fish in the zone of an electric fish barrier. Nevertheless, all other factors remaining equal, the voltage gradient in the body of a fish will be roughly proportional to the voltage gradient in the same region of fresh water when no fish are present. Accordingly, if the voltage gradient in a region of water is doubled, the voltage gradient across the fish (and the electrical current through the fish) will also double. The effectiveness of an electric fish barrier on a particular fish, therefore, depends on the voltage field gradient produced by the electric fish barrier.
The voltage gradients in the region of water may be adjusted to cause a physiological reaction in the fish. If a voltage gradient in a region of water is too weak, the fish will not feel appreciable discomfort, and will travel undaunted by the electric fish barrier. An “annoying region” will cause a fish to turn around and travel the preferred route. Conversely, early experiments have demonstrated that if a moderately annoying region of the electric barrier is too narrow to allow a fish to turn around, then the rapidly swimming fish passes quickly through the “annoying” region and then into the “painful region”. The rapid transition from the annoying to the painful may induce large fish to react so violently in their attempt to change direction that they have actually snapped their own spine. As a result of these observations, an ideal fish barrier will normally have a wide region with a moderately annoying voltage gradient, increasing at a rate that causes increasing discomfort to fish of various sizes and species, but allowing ample room for a fish experiencing discomfort to turn around before passing completely through the annoying region and into a painful or lethal region. The awareness of the field gradient should, therefore, not be a sudden discovery, but a gradually growing annoyance. Whether a fish barrier is effective, ineffective or harmful is thus a function of the shape of the boundary, the thickness and the intensity of a voltage gradient produced by an electric fish barrier.
The current passing through a fish depends on a variety of factors such as the conductivity of the water at both ends of the fish, the total resistance in a conductive path of water, and the size and species of a fish being repelled, etc. Typically, higher gradients are necessary to control the travel and migration of smaller fish, and lower gradients are effective for larger fish. The effectiveness of a particular strength gradient also depends on the species of fish, and whether the motion of the water reliably flows in a direction to orient the fish along the axis of the strongest gradient, which is perpendicular to the equipotential voltage plane. However, a voltage gradient of one hundred volts per meter has been observed to establish a good base-line voltage gradient for effectively and yet safely deterring average size fish from entering a prohibited area. It is understood that higher and lower voltage gradients may be appropriate according to a variety of factors. First, the electric field is generated fixed barrier that typically runs along the bottom of a riverbed (see prior art FIG. 1)
During electrofishing with pulsed DC electric current, a fish will have several reactions, depending upon the field strength or density in which it finds itself and upon the frequency, shape and width of the pulses. The first reaction is that of frightening the fish. A second reaction is electrotaxis, the involuntary exercise of swimming muscles to draw the fish toward the source of electric current. The third reaction is narcosis when the muscles go limp and the fish rolls on its side; this permits netting and acquisition of the fish. The fourth reaction is tetanus which is an involuntary contraction of the muscles without interleaved relaxation and can result in death. A fifth reaction can occur if the white muscles of the fish are stimulated to the point of an epileptic seizure, thereby causing morphological trauma.
Since the inception of electrofishing for scientific purposes, there have been reports of injuries to fish due to exposure to electric stimuli. The injuries include compression of the spinal column, torn supportive tissues around various organs and broken blood vessels (hematomas). In general, these injuries have been thought to be the result of high current densities which may be encountered by the fish near an electrode.
In normal electrofishing practice, direct current or pulsed direct current is used because aquatic animals will move, in general, to the anode electrode. In the case of fish, this movement, electrotaxis, involves a pseudo swimming reaction. As a fish approaches the anode electrode, it encounters an exponentially increasing field strength. At some critical value of field strength, depending upon many physical factors, such as the water conductivity, the fish may cease electrotaxis action, enter a state of narcosis and then tetanus, a few feet from the anode electrode or very near it. Often, the critical state occurs a few feet from the anode electrode or very near it. In either case, the fish almost always drifts near to or may actually touch the anode electrode. The field strength within this zone causing tetanus is very high and a significant flow of electric current through the fish occurs. This electric current is generally believed to stimulate and then overwhelm the neuromuscular system of the fish. It is believed that the overwhelmed neuromuscular system causes the above referenced trauma.
As some aquatic species are protected or may be protected under the endangered species act, it may be necessary to minimize the electric field applied to an aquatic endangered species during electrofishing. This minimization can be accomplished by placing remote electric field monitors in a body of water proximate to the electrofishing apparatus. These remote electric field monitors can operate by storing “time stamp” electric field data into an internal memory to be retrieved at a later date. Alternately, the electric field data can be relayed to a central data collecting point by wireless technology. Furthermore, the electric field data can be correlated with the GPS location of the remote electric field monitor.